bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BioShock Infinite/Archive 1
Discussion Really, Oh god no! Rapture is gone. Splicers are gone. Everything is gone. I will give this game a try, but i doupt it will be good. What do you think? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:43, 2010 August 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! I don't think this signifies the end of Rapture, really. BioShock Infinite just seems to be using the title "BioShock" as an overarching theme. DeWitt is going to a city in the sky, filled with people with unbelievable abilities that he couldn't have imagined ever happening. It's not THAT different from the premise of Rapture in the first two games. A secluded society with advanced technology/brilliant minds. By the same token, I think it could've also done without the "BioShock" title. Granted, all of us who go to this wiki, edit it, etc., love BioShock and Rapture, but you'd have to imagine the public interest in the franchise is waning. Any visit to an internet gaming site can show some knee-jerk negative reactions to the name alone. If I remember right, sales were down, too (but feel free to correct me on that). Maybe "SkyShock" or something else would've been more appropriate. All that said, I've got mixed feelings about it. The trailer looked fantastic and the concept's intriguing. I just have a hard time letting go of Rapture and all involved with it. I'm willing to be surprised, though, so Irrational's got my attention. Rapture-Stingers-QB 19:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :As Levine has said, BioShock is more than just Rapture. And for 2K it's a brand name now. :P TomeOne 19:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I agree that it's a brand name and I've heard Levine mention something like that before. I'm just not sure that's the wisest strategy even if the two games will have entirely different universes. Rapture-Stingers-QB 19:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Good interview about the BioShock name brouhaha. TomeOne 19:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think this game looks rather good, i have my own concerns about continuity but i think the game will be a surprising experience. I doubt that any of what we have seen before is gone. But i have a feeling thatthis is a world opposite of rapture, the moral foundation i think is different. My own theory is that this new city is built by someone who saw the failings of rapture, and thus built his own city based upon a similiar model. Blah, it looks' good but i am reserving all judgement until the game is actually available. Really for me it boils down to continuity. If it takes place in a different continuity, or if it violates teh previous continuity then there is no good reason for it to be under the bioshock name? ralok 19:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) and bioshock123 CHILL OUT BRO, its just a game. We know nothing about it basically and you have devolved into lunacy over the basic premise. CALM DOWN and be a rational open minded individual, there is room in the bioshock universe for growth beyond a leaking city at the bottom of the ocean. ralok 19:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :He's just sore because his gimmick is threatened. :P TomeOne 20:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::this looks like shit. ::Bioshock means Underwater Pressure. ::Not sky falling. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:06, 2010 August 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Quote Hai guise! "We're pretty excited about BioShock Infinite, the latest project from Irrational Games. As if revealing a new BioShock game, screens, and a trailer weren't enough, Irrational also showed a lengthy gameplay demo, and we are going to tell you all about it. The demo opens with protagonist Booker DeWitt in Columbia, the floating city that serves as the setting for BioShock Infinite. Unlike the previous two BioShock titles (and Irrational's System Shock 2), it doesn't seem like your player character will be a complete blank slate. As a former Pinkerton agent, it appears that Booker has his own backstory. He even speaks; as he gets moving, he says "That thing took Elizabeth. I've gotta find her..." in a voice that sounds like (but wasn't confirmed as) Garrett from Thief. Booker begins walking through the streets of Columbia, which aren't in great shape. A robotic (!?) horse pulls a newspaper cart with an unresponsive man slumped over in the driver's seat. Another cart lies ruined in the middle of the road, and propaganda posters portraying George Washington as a godly figure standing against foreigners adorn the walls. Throughout these first steps, a bell can be heard chiming in the background. We see the source – a giant town hall-style bell tower floating in mid-air. However, whatever is holding it up isn't reliable, and the whole tower slowly starts lilting and ultimately collapses, sending the bell itself skidding toward Booker and stopping just feet away. As Booker proceeds, he comes across an old man on a park bench surrounded by crows. He doesn't seem to notice Booker, who walks further into the park toward a gazebo at its center. Along the way, we see signs with alarming campaign slogans, apparently aimed at instilling fear and xenophobia in the citizens of Columbia. In the gazebo, we see the reason for the signs – a politician named Saltonstall is preaching about the evils of outsiders and the important of preserving the purity of Columbia. It is a rousing speech, except for one problem: No one is listening. Saltonstall is campaigning to several rows of empty chairs (spoiler alert: Saltonstall might not be totally sane)." Einsteinium99 20:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) "As Booker approaches the gazebo, we see barrels full of rifles with signs saying "Arm yourself!" However, as soon as Booker grabs one of the guns, Saltonstall turns on him, and as if something is taking possession of him his eyes start glowing and his voice turns monstrous. "Who are you!?" Saltonstall shouts. Then, he shouts for his bodyguard: "Charles! Attend!" The old man on the park bench wasn't just feeding the birds; Charles seems to have a power that allows him to control crows, as streams of the scavengers come flying at Booker as he tries to squeeze off a few shots. As they maneuver around the park, Booker sees an opening and charges Charles, hitting him with the butt of his rifle and sending him careening off a ledge, falling off of Columbia and into the vast open sky below. Saltonstall flees, jumping onto a rail system that runs between the floating islands. It almost looks like a personal rollercoaster system; Saltonstall hangs by one arm from a single rail and zips away towards another land mass. Meanwhile, Booker looks down where Charles fell and notices a strange bottle resting on a crate far below. He uses telekinesis to grab it, and we see that the bottle is in the shape of a crow. Booker drinks the liquid inside, then his vision begins to distort and turn red, and a crow with bits of gore hanging from its beak lands on his hand. Presumably, these kinds of powers are BioShock Infinite's version of plasmids. In the distance, Saltonstall shouts "Fire!" and a giant cannon below fires a mortar shell in Booker's direction. Booker grabs his sniper rifle and fires off a few rounds at Saltonstall and his crony, but then decides that an up-front assault is better. He approaches the rail that Saltonstall used to escape, and lifts his hand to reveal the mechanical device attached to his wrist that allows him to use the rails. "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained," says Booker as he leaps onto the rail and starts speeding along. As he zips along the line, an enemy is coming toward him in the opposite direction with a melee weapon drawn. The two figures clash in a mid-air joust, with Booker emerging victorious by clubbing his foe off the rail (which is highlighted by a cool slow motion effect as he goes spinning off into the sky). Once he lands on the other side, Booker's still got problems. Saltonstall is firing the mortar cannon at him at point-blank range. The mortar blast misses, going off behind Booker dealing and forcing him forward, where he quickly ducks into a bar for safety." Einsteinium99 20:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) "At first, the bar seems safe enough. Unlike the splicers in BioShock, the patrons in the bar don't immediately take out their weapons and start firing. Some just seem to give Booker curious glances, but one of them eventually pulls a shotgun and everything goes to hell. Booker grabs the shotgun with telekinesis and rotates it so it points at its former owner, then fires the weapon remotely. The action heats up, with more people attacking, and conflict spills into the streets. A horde of Columbian citizens are pursuing Booker, wielding all sorts of different firearms and melee weapons. He tries to keep them at bay with rifle fire and a lightning power that looks similar to electro-bolt from previous BioShock games. A few bullets and jolts aren't enough to keep the whole crowd under control, but just before Booker is overwhelmed, a woman named Elizabeth appears. Elizabeth is one of main characters in BioShock Infinite. She's the reason Booker is in Columbia to begin with; he was hired to rescue her from captivity (she's been held prisoner for 15 years). Once he reaches her, she will accompany him throughout much of the game as a companion character, using her own exceptional powers to augment what Booker's unique abilities. When Elizabeth appears in the demo, we get a chance to see just how powerful she is. Her abilities apparently allow her to affect the weather: The skies darken, the wind picks up, and rain begins to fall on the enemies advancing on Booker's position. Booker's electricity power might not have been too effective before, but now that the entire crowd is soaked, a few shots is all it takes to bring down his attackers. Unfortunately, Booker and Elizabeth don't have time to enjoy the victory their teamwork has won them. More enemies attack, providing another opportunity to showcase how Booker and Elizabeth can cooperate. She creates a kind of magnetic singularity in front of her, drawing in an assortment of pots and pans that spin and fuse into a glowing, red-hot metal ball. Booker then uses his telekinesis to grab the ball and fling it at the bad guys, knocking them over and shattering their cover." Einsteinium99 20:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) "Even then, the fight isn't over. A hulking mechanical humanoid (the same one seen in the game's trailer) with a robotic body and a human head attacks the duo. This beast could be BioShock Infinite's answer to Big Daddies (but maybe not. We'll get to that in a minute). The robotic foe stands on a metal bridge, and is big enough to grab a horse with one hand and toss it aside. Booker tries telekinetically grabbing a mortar from an ammo box and tossing it at the enemy, but it doesn't do any good. Then, he suggests that Elizabeth use her abilities to mess with the bridge's structural supports. A beam shoots from Elizabeth's hand toward the top part of the bridge (just above the beast). As she holds the connection, the support begins to glow, setting Booker up for a chance to take the monster down. He uses his powers to grab another mortar and shoot it where Elizabeth is weakening the structure. The bridge topples down in a rain of girders and debris, knocking the beast over the edge. As the creature scrambles to hang on, Booker fires a few bullets at its grasping fingers, and it falls to its death. "Three cheers for us, eh?" Elizabeth says. Her nose is bleeding, and it looks like using her powers takes a considerable physical toll on her. “That was the one who was chasing you, right?” Booker asks. Elizabeth responds quietly and grimly: “No. That wasn’t him. That wasn’t him.” A thundering crash echoes from atop a building behind them. “That’s him!” The demo concludes when a hulking winged creature – about 30 feet tall – lands on a building behind Booker and Elizabeth. This massive beast looks like it could take about a dozen of the weird man-robot-hybrid things that Booker just knocked off the bridge...and that's what makes us think that those things are less likely to be the Big Daddy analogs in BioShock Infinite. If there's anything in Columbia that will instill you with the same kind of fear a Big Daddy did, it's the creature that crashes down on the rooftop. Unfortunately, we don't get a chance to learn anymore about that particular entity; only seconds after it lands, the demo is over. Alongside all the cool action in the demo, a couple things raised some interesting questions. In a few places, we noticed a stranger blue shimmer on a banner or a painting that seemed to change text and images, but it's unclear exactly what's going on there. Also, what is the mechanical creature that attacked on the bridge, or the one that landed on the building at the very end? Irrational isn't addressing these points yet, but despite the unanswered questions, the demo looked polished and exciting. BioShock Infinite just shot to the top of our "most anticipated games" list." Einsteinium99 20:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) More Discussion Kainotophobia: fear of change. I don't have it.Einsteinium99 20:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::BioShock != Rapture 21:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I like it. Yes, it does screw the continuity, not to mention it destroys my entire set of ideas for a BioShock sequel (ohwell, maybe BioShock 4...), but it looks completely new, and the robots look cool. Also, I want to be able to telekinetically shoot a cloud city-hick with his own shotgun. --Willbachbakal 20:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is true. However, it is set in the same universe as th first two games, and Columbia may be the physical (not conceptual) inspiration for Rapture.Einsteinium99 20:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure where it said it was the same universe. Anything I read talked about same "concepts", but not universe. I guess what Irrational is going for with the BioShock series is something similar to Final Fantasy. While the setting, names, etc. may change, overarching themes and ideas stay the same. Maybe Rapture will show up again in another installment, but it seems like Infinite is on its own time, universe and rules. Rapture-Stingers-QB 21:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait is might be a spin off Michael RyanTalk 21:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Guys, check out the pictures on the article. Do you like?Einsteinium99 21:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 0? It's possible that this is a prequel to Bioshock as it's set around 1912 (7 years before Andrew Ryan fled Russia when it traded despotism for insanity), it's from a city under the water to a city in the sky, drowning isn't the issue, it's falling to your death! although the source of the powers in this game and what those Proto-Alpha Series are like (they're brains in nutients connected to a robot body), we'll have to wait to find out... Vae Infectus 22:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :>brains in nutrients connected to a robot body :What are you talking about? The trailer shows a heart, not a brain. :Einsteinium99 22:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope this isnt the end for rapture, its a massive beautiful city, even if it is full of splicers. i will be getting infinite, but at the moment i dont get it, as was said earlier, adam comes from sea slugs, no adam no bioshock etc. Clueless93 22:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It's Maddison yo 00:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) DONT FORGET RAPTURE!!!!!!!!!!!! okay im okay with this new game in the bioshock series but i hope that this isnt the end of rapture. everything about it made sense, because 2k wanted it to make sense. but in this city "columbia" it doesnt make any sense. i mean its 1912 and they have fricken cyborgs or watever those things are. i hope that 2k will have a bioshock that takes place in rapture but they have this one to so they make infinite, bioshock 3(whick SHOULD take place in rapture), infinite 2(or watever they wanna call it), bioshock 4, and so on. its just that the rapture dream isnt over so 2k cant just leve it. so as i would say, "The Rapture dream isn't over, it has just begun." LOL i actually had perfect grammar in that sentence there lmao It's Maddison yo 00:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Rapture was a big part of what made bioshock so good, when eleanor says 'the rapture dream is over' it could mean that is the last we'll see of rapture, but hopefully when she says rapture dream she means sophia's plans for eleanor etc Clueless93 00:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::wat i think eleanor meant when she said the rapture dream was over she meant it was over for her and delta, but its still there. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:02, 2010 August 13. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Bioshock Infinite Ohh my goodness this game will be horrible. No more Rapture no more Andrew Ryan. And a special appearence by D.Ryan? this game is going to be doubtful what is 2K thinking!!! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:10, 2010 August 13. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Rapture is a secret to the rest of the world, colombia isnt, you can tell that because of the american flag/s seen in the trailer, or whats left of them, and imo the underneath the ocean setting helped add to the feeling in bioshock 1&2 that there is no escape, it will be interesting to see what they do with infinite. Clueless93 00:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And another thing, bioshock is partly about the virtue of the self, as andrew ryan says 'no gods or king, only man', I know its a sort of prequel but colombia/columbia was constructed by the 'parasites' ryan wished to escape Clueless93 00:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :harness the power of dozens of new weapons and abilities - i'm sorry, but if it is a prequel, how can you have loads of 'New' weapons and abilities, especially if its set about 50 years earlier Clueless93 00:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) i'll admit now i'm just being a pessimist but - will contain the same level of intensity and atmosphere series fans have grown to love - atmosphere, will be hard to have the 'same atmosphere' when your not even in the sea. and i think it will be weird, because rapture is art deco, infinite isnt Clueless93 00:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) another good point,imo it shouldnt have the bioshock title, its not right, bioshock is art deco, a desolate, abandoned city, you are trapped, nowhere is safe, you are under the sea, free from the 'parasites', bioshock belongs in rapture, its no that infinite doesnt look bad, it just shouldnt be a part of bioshock. Clueless93 01:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :rapture was a place for the worlds best minds. and wat is columbia? a big parade baloon designed by the parasites for the parasites and no one else. rapture is not over. it has just begun. as for columbia, it is just a failed experiment and nothing else :It's Maddison yo 01:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Date Observation If one looks closely at the flags in the trailer, one can see the flags contain 46 stars. Since the game takes place in 1912, Columbia must have been cut off from the rest of the US for some time. Railways had long been used in the US by this time and New Mexico became a state on January 6, 1912. News would have traveled quickly unless something prevented it. Anyone else think this is relevant, or am I looking too hard at this? Forgot to sign. :P EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC)